Blog użytkownika:Juczii/I już nigdy więcej nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić
Słowo od autorki Ta historia to typowy one part o hiccstrid, z powtarzalnym motywem (zwłaszcza w czasach po premierze JWS2 przynamniej w czasach, kiedy nałogowo spędzałam czas na Wikii :')), ale bardzo chciałam go napisać, a gdy już to zrobiłam, szkoda by mi było go zostawić w "szufladzie". Zastanawiałam się czy nie dodać go do mojego wcześniejszego wpisu ze starymi one part'ami , ale moje blogi i tak są już chyba martwe, więc może w ten sposób chociaż parę osób tu zaglądnie X'D ... No i zachęciła mnie do tego moja przyjaciółka, której między innymi dedykuję ten wpis. Dedykuję go też mojej dobrej koleżance, która bardzo lubi czytać moje "dzieła" i wytykać mi błędy :') Miłego czytania! PS Wyszłam z wprawy, więc nie bijcie po twarzy, I beg you When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; When troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me Czkawka nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem był aż tak przerażony jak teraz. Być może strach przed utratą Szczerbatka podczas inwazji Drago Krwawdonia był porównywalnym odczuciem do teraźniejszego. Wtedy jednak czy chciał, czy nie — musiał działać i nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad swoimi uczuciami, ponieważ wówczas to głównie w jego rękach spoczywał los wszystkich smoków i ludzi. Teraz chciał działać, ale nie miał pojęcia jak. Astrid zaginęła, a on nie miał żadnych wskazówek jak ją odnaleźć. Po prostu — dwa tygodnie temu nie zjawiła się na naradzie. Nie znaleźli jej w domu, a Wichura została w swoim boksie. Nikt jej nie widział. Jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem było uprowadzenie. Jednak kto to zrobił i jaki miał w tym cel? Poszukiwania zostały wszczęte praktycznie od razu, zaczynając od szukania jakichkolwiek poszlak na wyspie. Nie przyniosło to żadnych rezultatów, więc grupa zwiadowców ruszyła poza Berk. Na chwilę obecną wszystkie sojusznicze wyspy były włączone w śledztwo. Czkawka nie mógł jednak uczestniczyć w akcji bezpośrednio, a to bardzo rozpraszało go w codziennych obowiązkach do tego stopnia, że właściwie tych obowiązków wcale nie wykonywał. Tkwił na wyspie, bo musiał — wiedział, że nie jest w stanie dokonać cudu i odnaleźć dziewczyny na własną rękę, mimo że teraz niczego innego nie pragnął. Był pewny, że jeszcze parę miesięcy temu bez pomyślenia ruszyłby w drogę, obecnie jednak sprawy wodza trzymały go na ziemi. Nie mógł jeść — robił to tylko przez konieczność. Nie mógł też spać — robił to tylko, gdy już mdlał z wycieńczenia. Z resztą, Wichura była w podobnym stanie, martwiąca się o swoją panią i nie wychodząca ze swojego boksu. Jednak któregoś dnia w końcu nastąpił przełom. Kiedy kolejny raz stał nad mapą Archipelagu rozłożoną na całą szerokość ogromnego stołu i próbował ułożyć natłok myśli w swojej głowie, do pomieszczenia wpadł Sączysmark. — Chyba coś znaleźli — powiedział, podając wodzowi pergamin. Szatyn wręcz wyrwał list z ręki przyjaciela, nieco go mnąc, i gwałtownie rozwinął. Wiadomość pochodziła z jednej z sojuszniczych wysp, a tekst był zapisany bardzo niedbale, jakby w pośpiechu. Jego autor nie przejmował się zwrotami grzecznościowymi, tylko od razu przeszedł do konkretów. W ostatnim czasie trwają u nas Wielkie Targi i do naszego portu przybywa mnóstwo kupców — i tych starych, i nowych. Wczoraj przybył jakiś podejrzany mężczyzna. Zadawał dziwne pytania i był bardzo ostrożny w tym co mówi. Moi ludzie mają na niego oko, ale lepiej go sprawdzić. Więcej się dowiecie, gdy tu przylecicie. Wlećcie od strony północnej, spotkamy się w moim domu. Starajcie się nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. '' '' Czkawka zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się. — Nie wiemy, czy ten kupiec ma powiązanie z Astrid. — zauważył Smark. — Nie wiemy — zgodził się Czkawka. — Ale, gdyby Bjørn mógłby całkowicie to wykluczyć, nie wzywałby nas. Musimy to sprawdzić — zadecydował. Brunet skinął głową i ruszył zebrać jeźdźców. *** Bjørn był w trakcie naprawiania kolejnej złamanej deski na molo, aby zapewnić uczestnikom Targów komfortowe poruszania się, kiedy do portu zaczął się zbliżać kolejny statek kupiecki. I to nie byle jaki statek kupiecki. Już z daleka nie było trudno zauważyć, że łódź jest znacznie większa niż przeciętna łajba kupiecka. Wyglądała trochę jak okręt dowódczy, więc mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że właściciel żaglowca musiał być dość majętny. A poza tym, na jego żaglach nie było żadnego znaku plemienia, do którego mógłby należeć. Nie wiedział więc czy gość ma pokojowe zamiary, czy niekoniecznie. Postanowił go mieć na oku. Jak się okazało, okręt poruszał się szybko, więc dotarcie do portu nie zajęło mu długo. Bjørn ruszył naprzód i zamocował okręt, po czym zaczekał aż kupiec wyjdzie, żeby mógł go powitać w imieniu wodza swojej wyspy. Mężczyzna właściwie ociągał się z wyjściem, więc chłopak po upływie paru minut zastanawiał się czy nie zaryzykować i zobaczyć co jest w środku. Jednak, gdy postawił krok, gość zszedł na molo. Ciężko było określić jego wiek, nie był ani młody, ani stary. Przybysz ubrany był w długi płaszcz ze skóry, wyglądającą na bardzo dobrej jakości, pod spodem miał jednak zwykłą koszulkę i lniane spodnie, podtrzymywane paskiem. — Czy to ty jesteś właścicielem tego statku? — zapytał Bjørn wyprzedzając uprzejmości. — Owszem — potwierdził przybysz nieco zbity z tropu. Jest w przebraniu, pomyślał Bjørn. — Wspaniały — stwierdził tutejszy. — Też tak uważam. Odziedziczyłem go po ojcu. Też parał się kupiectwem, pracował na niego długo i korzystał z niego do końca życia. Mi niestety nie powodzi się tak dobrze jak jemu. Kłamie, stwierdził chłopak. Na statku w ogóle nie widać wpływu czasu, wygląda na całkiem nowy. — Jesteś tutaj wodzem? — zapytał gość. — Jego prawą ręką, można tak powiedzieć. Witamy na naszej wyspie. Jeżeli masz ochotę rozłożyć swoje towary, na placu jest jeszcze miejsce. — Tak, choć najpierw chciałbym pozwiedzać. Nie spędzimy tu dużo czasu. Góra dwa dni. Właściwie, chciałbym ubić pewien interes, a nie sądzę, abym dostał u was to, czego szukam. — To zależy, panie, czego szukasz. Kupiec ociągał się z odpowiedzią. — Smoków. Bjørn był zbity z tropu. — Chciałbyś mieć własnego smoka, panie? U nas nie każdy to praktykuje, ale myślę, że udałoby się znaleźć odpowiedniego dla ciebie. — Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, chłopcze. — jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się. — Potrzebuję paru smoków. Nie jednego. Odkąd każdy znał historię o poddawaniu się smoków władzy Drago Krwawdonia, ktoś, kto życzył sobie więcej niż jednego smoka, bez konkretnego powodu, stawał się podejrzany w oczach społeczeństwa i to na wielu wyspach. Bjørn jednak nie drążył. Skoro przybysz nie zdradzał swojego celu bezpośrednio, ewidentnie chciał go ukryć, a to tylko wzmacniało podejrzenia blondyna. — Cóż, musiałbyś się udać bardziej w kierunku Berk. Tam występuje najwięcej okazów. — Właściwie to tam zmierzaliśmy, jesteśmy tu tylko postojem. — przyznał. — Twoi ludzie też mogą zejść na ląd. U nas nie ma złodziei, a port jest strzeżony. — zachęcał chłopak. — Nie wątpię, ale moi ludzie mają jeszcze parę zadań do zrobienia. Nie należy się nimi przejmować. — uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — A jak już mówimy o Berk… Słyszałem wiele pogłosek, że Wandalki to piękne kobiety. Może wreszcie wypadałoby się ustatkować? Szczególnie lubię blondynki. Dużo tam takich? — dopytywał. — Wybacz panie, Berk odwiedziłem może dwa razy i zawsze w sprawach dyplomatycznych. Wydaję mi się jednak, że taki kolor włosów nie jest u nich zbyt powszechny. — Cóż, szkoda — mruknął. — Do zobaczenia — pożegnał się ze zwiadowcą i ruszył w stronę centrum wyspy. Bjørn nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ruszył w kierunku znajdującego się najbliżej zaufanego człowieka, który przebrany był za portowego. — Miej na oku tego kupca — mruknął. — Idę wysłać list na Berk. *** Sączysmark znalazł Ereta od razu, gdy Czkawka przeczytał list, co skutkowało tym, że szybko wyruszyli w drogę, a teraz właściwie zbliżali się do wyspy. Wybrali drogę okrężną, żeby wylądować od północnej strony, jak zalecał Bjørn. Port leżał na południu, więc tam teraz było największe skupisko ludzi. Dostali się na wyspę niespostrzeżenie i wylądowali na plaży. Smark został razem ze smokami, a Czkawka i Eret ruszyli w głąb wyspy chcąc odnaleźć nadawcę listu. Nie miała ona zbyt rozległego lasu, większość jej powierzchni zdecydowanie zajmowała wioska. Dzięki temu nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a oni już przechodzili obok pierwszych chat. Dom należący do Bjørna nie znajdował się na obrzeżach, ale też nie w centrum. Był idealnie wtopiony w miejski krajobraz i nie stwarzał żadnych podejrzeń. Tak, jak powinna baza dobrego zwiadowcy. Mężczyźni podeszli do odpowiednich drzwi i zastukali w nie. Gdyby weszli bez tego, ktoś mógłby uznać to za podejrzane, bo przecież nie byli stąd. Właściciel otworzył prawie od razu i bez słowa przepuścił ich do środka. Wszyscy troje usiedli przy stole, a Bjørn zaczął streszczać. — Facet zachowuje się dziwnie. Próbuje stworzyć pozory przeciętnego kupca, jednocześnie przypływając tutaj okrętem kosztującym fortunę i pełną załogą. Właściwie nie wiem, co niby miał zamiar sprzedawać. — Dlaczego sądzisz, że może mieć związek z zaginięciem Astrid? — Powiedział, że chce ubić interes i, że potrzebuje do tego smoków. — Eret i Czkawka spojrzeli na siebie. — Zasugerowałem mu, że w takim razie, powinien się udać w kierunku Berk. Powiedział, że może przy okazji znalazłby sobie tam żonę. Dodał, że szczególnie podobają mu się blondynki. — Bjørn oparł się i założył ręce na torsie. — Czyli co, koleś porwał Astrid, bo chciał się z nią hajtnąć? — zapytał Eret. — To by było zbyt proste. Nie mamy nawet pewności, że to on za tym stoi. — Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. — Racja, to kompletnie bez sensu — zgodził się tubylec. — Porwanie Astrid miałoby sens tylko w przypadku, gdyby chciano okupu za nią. Ale porywacze nie zostawili żadnych warunków. Wydaje mi się, że uprowadzili ją po informacje, jednak, gdyby porywacze dobrze się zorientowali, nie wybraliby Astrid za cel, bo ona nie jest osobą, którą łatwo złamać. — Chyba, że to nie Astrid miała być celem — doszedł do wniosku Czkawka. — O tym też pomyślałem. Powiedział, że szuka blondynki. Może jego szpiedzy założyli, że jakaś blondynka, którą obserwowali jest na tyle naiwna, żeby powiedzieć im to, co chcą wiedzieć. A Astrid mogła się znaleźć w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie. — Kogo więc mogli mieć na oku…? — zastanawiał się wódz Berk. — To na pewno chodziło o Szpadkę — przerwali równocześnie Eret i Bjørn i spojrzeli wymownie na wodza. — W każdym razie, wydaję mi się, że śledzenie tego człowieka, nawet jeżeli nie pomoże, z pewnością nie zaszkodzi. — zadecydował mieszkaniec wyspy. *** — I co o tym sądzisz? — zapytał Eret, gdy wracali do smoków. — Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że nie chcę już siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że Astrid mnie potrzebuje. — westchnął z żalem. — Właściwie, mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak się czujesz… — westchnął były łowca. — Jesteś bardzo silny, Czkawka. — Nie jestem silny — zaprzeczył. — To ona jest bardzo silna, zawsze. Teraz pewnie też. — zatrzymał się dwa kroki przed towarzyszem. — Straszliwie się boję, Eret. Boję się, że nie zdążymy jej ocalić zanim zrobią jej coś okropnego — wyznał, nie patrząc na niego. *** Kiedy zapadł całkowity zmierzch, jeźdźcy wcielili swój plan w życie: postanowili sprawdzić, co tajemniczy kupiec ukrywa na swoim statku. A było dla nich pewne, że coś tam musi się znajdować, ponieważ jego załoga przez cały dzień nie opuściła okrętu. Logicznym więc było stwierdzić, że czegoś pilnują. Zwiadowcy donieśli, że część załogi, w tym tajemniczy kupiec, opuścili łajbę, toteż pokładu strzegło tylko garstka osób. To nieco ułatwiało zadanie. Na górze zostało dwóch strażników, więc unieszkodliwienie ich nie będzie trudne. Pozostaje jednak kwestia tego, ile osób znajdowało się pod pokładem. Początek akcji przeszedł gładko. Sączysmark czekał w pobliżu wejścia do portu, w miejscu, gdzie łatwo było ukryć ich smoki. Natomiast Eret, Bjørn i Czkawka udali się pod statek. Pierwszy ze strażników miał wartę tuż przy wejściu na łajbę, więc zdjęcie i związanie go nie było problemem. Obezwładniony mężczyzna został na pomoście, ponieważ o tej porze nikt do portu się nie zbliża, a chłopcy wspięli się na pokład. — Ej, wy! — obudził się przysypiający wartownik. — Coście za jedni, gadać! — rozkazał, kierując w ich stronę miecz. Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie i skinęli delikatnie głowami, komunikując się bez słów. Bjørn wystąpił wyciągając krótki nóż. Napastnik ruszył do ataku, a blondyn zrobił szybki unik. Znalazł się z tyłu atakującego i kopnął go w dół pleców, sprawiając, że ten stracił równowagę. Broń wypadła mu z ręki, zrobił dwa długie kroki i upadł na kolana. Bjørn doskoczył do niego i przygwoździł do desek. — Ilu jest was na dole? Co tam trzymacie? — pytał, lecz na każde pytanie odpowiedziało mu milczenie. — Zaraz odbędzie się zmiana warty, Ottar dowie się o wszystkim. — splunął mu pod nogi. — Więc lepiej stąd wyp*******jcie, jeżeli wam życie miłe. — To lepiej ty zacznij gadać, jeżeli chcesz ujść z życiem — warknął Bjørn, przykładając strażnikowi nóż go gardła. Ten głośno przełknął ślinę, a grudka na jego szyi poruszyła się. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale udzielił odpowiedzi, a później został związany i spoczął obok swojego towarzysza. — Skoro całego dolnego pokładu pilnuje sześć osób, idźcie, a ja dostarczę ich Sączysmarkowi i dołączę do was. Do tego czasu powinniście sobie poradzić — stwierdził Bjørn. Czkawka i Eret skinęli głowami, a następnie ruszyli w stronę schodów. Chwycili pochodnie znajdującą się przy wejściu pod dach. Pomieszczenia znajdujące się tutaj wyglądały na składziki lub sypialnie załogi. W niektórych znajdowało się więcej rzeczy w innych mniej, ale wszystkie łączyło to, że nie było tam nic podejrzanego. Gdy jednak znaleźli się na zakręcie i delikatnie wychylili zza rogu, ujrzeli schody prowadzące pod pokład, a tuż przed nimi drzwi chronione przez przysypiającego strażnika. Eret oddał źródło światła Czkawce i ostrożnie, nie chcąc obudzić ochroniarza, wykorzystał sytuację i unieruchomił go, kiedy ten był jeszcze nieświadomy. Następnie mężczyzna delikatnie uchylił drzwi, chcąc się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w środku i razem z przyjacielem wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie wypełniały wieże zrobione z beczek i skrzyń. Czkawka otworzył jeden z kufrów. Był wypełniony po brzegi buteleczkami z intensywnie niebieskim płynem. — Do czego im aż tyle zielska? — zapytał Eret, trzymając w garści coś na kształt niebieskich płatków, wyciągniętych z beczki. — Niebieski oleander — zdumiał się Czkawka. — Zabójczy dla smoków — dodał. — Koleś kupuje smoki, żeby je otruć? — Ta sprawa jest mocno podejrzana… — stwierdził szatyn i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju. Jednak w tym momencie w progu pojawiło się trzech strażników. — Co się tu dzieje?! Wymierzyli bronie w stronę jeźdźców. — Ręce do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów! Jak tu weszliście?! Czkawka i Eret wyciągnęli miecze. *** Właściwie to obrona szła im w miarę sprawnie, biorąc pod uwagę w jakiej ograniczonej przestrzeni się znaleźli. Bjørn właśnie do nich dołączył i ogłuszył ostatniego strażnika zachodząc go niespodziewanie od tyłu. — Chodźmy — zadecydował. Cała trójka weszła na schody. Kroki stawiali ostrożnie, nie chcąc robić zbyt dużego hałasu. Mieli na uwadze to, że, jeżeli wartownik powiedział prawdę, pod pokładem znajduje się dwójka strażników. Gdy zeszli całkiem na dół, znaleźli się w długim korytarzu, na końcu których znajdowały się drzwi. Przechodząc wzdłuż niego, z każdej strony znajdowały się kraty wykonane z ognioodpornego metalu. — Widać pełno śladów pazurów. Na pewno były tutaj przetrzymywane smoki — zdiagnozował Czkawka. — Sprawdźmy jeszcze co jest za drzwiami i wracajmy, zanim pojawi się nowa warta. Nie wydaję mi się jednak, żebyśmy znaleźli tam jakieś powiązanie Ottara z Astr… Nie dokończył, bo jego wypowiedź przerwał krzyk mężczyzny, pewnie z załogi. — Robisz zbyt dużo hałasu! Chyba wyraźnie powiedziałem, że masz się, ku**a, nie ruszać! Odpowiedział mu jęk. Kobiecy jęk. Czkawka nie kontrolując tego co właściwie robi, pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Drzwi były czymś zatrzymane, dlatego Eret musiał uderzyć w nie ramieniem dwa razy, żeby ustąpiły. Wpadli do pomieszczenia, a im oczom ukazała się dwójka mężczyzn stojących nad bezwładnie leżącym ciałem kobiety. Jej dłonie były przykute łańcuchami do podłogi, trzęsła się, a jej ciało miało mnóstwo ran, ranek i siniaków. Ubranie, które miała na sobie, składało się z większej ilości dziur niż materiału, przez co prawie w ogóle jej nie zasłaniał, ani nie dawał żadnego ciepła, a jej jasne blond włosy całkowicie zasłaniały twarz dziewczyny. Jasne blond włosy… Astrid…? Bjørn zareagował najszybciej i nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, póki wszyscy byli w szoku spowodowanym niespodziewanym najściem, obezwładnił pierwszego strażnika, a z pomocą Ereta kolejnego. Kobieta leżąca na ziemi mruknęła coś pod nosem i chociaż próbowała zmienić pozycję, nie mogła — bo nie miała na to siły. Będąc w stanie tak ogromnego osłabienia łańcuchy były dla niej zbyt ciężkie. Szatyn uklęknął przy niej i najdelikatniej jak potrafił starał się pomóc jej zmienić pozycję. Gdy delikatnie uniosła się na łokciach, odkrył jej twarz, odrzucając blond pasma. Jednak kiedy uniosła na niego wzrok, zamarł na ułamek sekundy, a następnie porwał ją w ramiona, ciągnąc na swoje kolana. Ułożył dłoń z tyłu jej głowy, wplątał palce w jej włosy i przycisnął do siebie, jednocześnie chowając twarz w jej ramieniu. Była bezwładna, prawie jak szmaciana lalka. — Och, Astrid… Eret w tym czasie ściągnął swoją futrzaną kamizelkę i okrył zziębniętą dziewczynę, chcąc ją trochę bardziej zakryć i dać chociaż odrobinę ciepła. Razem z Bjørnem zajęli się uwalnianiem dziewczyny z łańcuchów. Teraz, gdy znalazła się w ramionach, za którymi tęskniła, czuła się komfortowo, błogo i sennie. — Co zajęło ci tak długo, co? — zapytała szeptem, delikatnie chrypiąc. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, ale oczy zaczęły ją piec ze szczęścia. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Mała — wyznał łamiącym się głosem. — Że znalazłem cię dopiero teraz. — przycisnął czoło mocniej do ramienia, jakby chcąc ukryć swój cichy szloch. Pierwszy z łańcuchów został ściągnięty z nadgarstka dziewczyny. Poczuła się jakby odjęli jej parę kilogramów ciężaru, więc uniosła dłoń i pogłaskała lekko jego włosy. — Cieszę się, że jesteś. Tęskniłam za tobą — wyznała. Czkawka nie chcąc pokazywać łez, obsypał jej twarz deszczem pocałunków. *** Niósł ją na rękach całą drogę przez statek i molo. Żałował, że nie miał przy sobie niczego, oprócz kamizelki Ereta, czego mógłby użyć, aby okryć okaleczone i nagie części ciała Astrid, jak nogi czy pierś, jednak dla niej nie miało to w tej chwili większego znaczenia. — Teraz wrócimy na Berk? — zapytała. — Zostaniemy tutaj przez chwilę, żeby się tobą zająć. — Dobrze. Nie marzę o niczym innym niż kąpiel — odparła trzymając zamknięte oczy. Chłopak mocno ucałował ją w głowę. — Co tylko zechcesz. — Wezmę ze sobą Sączysmarka oraz moich zwiadowców i złapiemy Ottara. Wy idźcie do mojej chaty. Pewnie się tam spotkamy — zarządził Bjørn. Wszyscy skinęli głowami i udali w swoje strony. *** Eret otworzył drzwi przed Czkawką, aby on mógł bezpiecznie wnieść dziewczynę do środka. Usadził ją przed paleniskiem, aby się ogrzała. Były łowca w tym czasie przygotował niezbędne środki takie jak misa z wrzącą wodą, szmaty i opatrunki. Astrid miała mnóstwo skaleczeń, które trzeba było przemyć, aby nie wdało się w nie zakażenie. — Chciałabyś część przemyć sobie sama? — zapytał. Mycie ran samemu sobie wydaje się mniej bolesne, niż gdy robi to ktoś inny, a dziewczyna i tak była mocno osłabiona. Ona jednak zrzuciła z siebie kamizelkę Ereta i resztkę swojego ubrania, odsłaniając całe ciało, a głównie największe jego uszkodzenia. — Wy to zróbcie — zdecydowała. Eret chrząknął i podał jej czystszy kawałek materiału. — Zagryź, będzie trochę bolało — ostrzegł, a ona wykonała polecenie. Na plecach miała otwarte rany, które należało przemyć wrzącą wodą, albo nawet nieco podpalić, żeby się zasklepiły i nie zaogniły. Mężczyzna zajął miejsce za nią i zamoczył materiał w cieczy. Spojrzał na przyjaciela ponad jej ramieniem i wypuścił powietrze ustami, a Czkawka zrozumiał. Usiadł przed Astrid, chwycił jej warz w dłonie, pogładził kciukiem pękniętą wargę i szepnął: — Zaczynamy. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a on przyciągnął jej twarz do swojego ramienia. Eret uniósł szmatkę i parząc sobie twarde dłonie, wykręcił ją, sprawiając, że gorąca ciecz spłynęła na poranione plecy dziewczyny. W całej chacie rozległ się stłumiony krzyk Astrid. *** Teraz, gdy miał pewność, że jego ukochanej kobiecie już nic nie grozi, czuł jakby ktoś zdjął mu z pleców zbędne kilogramy. Widząc ją cicho śpiącą był szczęśliwy i spokojny… Chociaż nie do końca. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pamiętał, że musi się zmierzyć z Ottarem — mężczyzną, który skrzywdził setki smoków, a także Astrid. I nie miało znaczenia czy to ona była jego prawdziwym celem, czy nie. Sprawił, że blondynka cierpiała — więc i on będzie cierpiał. Czkawka opierał się o ścianę naprzeciwko paleniska w pozycji półleżącej, wspierając się grubymi poduszkami, aby było mu wygodniej. Kobieta natomiast leżała po jego prawej stronie na miękkim futrze. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego brzuchu, twarzą w kierunku jego twarzy, była szczelnie przykryta, co oprócz ogniska dawało jej dodatkowe ciepło. Odkąd usnęła, oddychała spokojnie i ani razu się nie obudziła. Jednak zanim usnęła, chciała iść wziąć kąpiel. Szatyn natomiast odszedł do wniosku, że po tym intensywnym wysiłku podczas czyszczenia ran, jej organizm musi być przemęczony, więc kazał jej najpierw odpocząć. Założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Chyba nigdy nie spotkałem dzielniejszej osoby od ciebie — szepnął, chociaż wiedział, że go nie słyszy. Czkawka obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie dopuści, żeby osoba mu bliska musiała przez coś takiego przechodzić. Nie chciał aby ktoś cierpiał i nie chciał musieć na to patrzeć. A jeszcze pół godziny temu, nie dość, że musiał patrzeć, to musiał też słyszeć i czuć. I zastanawiał się kto właściwie wtedy cierpiał bardziej. Rany Astrid w większości znajdowały się na jej plecach, więc był do niech łatwy dostęp. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że były poważne, głębokie i liczne. Serce za każdym razem bolało go bardziej, gdy krzyczała aż do zdarcia gardła, gdy czuł jej łzy na policzku i szyi, gdy musiała się go mocniej przytrzymać lub odwrotnie — gdy chciała się od niego oderwać i uciec. A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł tego przerwać, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie zrobią tego dobrze, później mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Podczas minutowych przerw, kiedy dziewczyna mogła się wyprostować i złapać głęboki oddech, widział ją w całej okazałości, ale nie miał głowy do tego, aby podziwiać piękno ciała swojej ukochanej kobiety. Wręcz przeciwnie — tylko się martwił. Obawiały go sine ślady wokół jej szyi czy siniaki na brzuchu lub okolicach piersi. I chciał zapytać — ale nie teraz, bo to mogłoby ją tylko zdenerwować bardziej. Zamiast tego starał się skupić na tym, jak bardzo była dzielna — bo widział, że często zbliżała się do granicy przytomności, a mimo to nie zemdlała ani nie skarżyła się ani trochę. Teraz na szczęście było już po wszystkim i mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. On również. W momencie kiedy tak rozmyślał, do chaty wrócił Bjørn z Sączysmarkiem. — Jak ona się czuje? — zapytał cicho jeździec. Szczerze martwił się o stan przyjaciółki. — Nie wiem — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Czkawka. — A jak ty się czujesz? — zapytał Bjørn. — Czuję się szczęśliwy, że jest już ze mną. Ale z drugiej strony… jestem zrozpaczony, że muszę ją oglądać w tym stanie — odparł, poprawiając jej okrycie, które zsunęło się z ramienia dziewczyny. Blondyn skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Eret, wycierając dłonie w szmatkę, po tym jak skończył sprzątać i czyścić podłogę. — Co z Ottarem? — zapytał. — Złapaliśmy go — odparł Smark. — Razem z jego załogą. — Na razie siedzi u nas w celi, później się nim zajmiemy — doprecyzował Bjørn. — Jutro go przesłuchasz, moi ludzie go pilnują. Teraz wszyscy musimy odpocząć — stwierdził. — Wódz udostępni wam większą chatę, a wasze smoki będą bezpieczne. Prześpijmy się — skończył, wszedł na schody i zniknął gdzieś na piętrze. — Musisz ją obudzić — przypomniał Eret. — Przygotuję kąpiel — mruknął Sączysmark i wyszedł. Czkawka westchnął. Nie chciał wybudzać blondynki, ale wiedział też, że nie ma na tyle siły, aby podnieść ją w tej pozycji. — Astrid… As… — zaczął ją delikatnie wybudzać, a kiedy zauważył, że jej powieki drgnęły dodał: — Astriś, skarbie, musisz się podnieść. Uchyliła powieki i zamrugała parę razy. Rozglądnęła się sennie po pomieszczeniu, zaczęła się unosić do siadu używając łokci, aż w końcu usiadła. Zadrżała, gdy poczuła chłód na plecach. Chłopak przyklęknął, chwycił ja pod kolanami i za plecami, a następnie podniósł, nieco tracąc równowagę. Zrobił jednak szybki krok, żeby nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Poprawił dziewczynę w ramionach, upewnił się, że jest przykryta i ruszył ku wyjściu z chaty. Blondynka była bardzo zmęczona. Miejsce, w którym przytrzymywał ją chłopak, piekło, ale ból czuła gdzieś daleko, jakby wpół świadomie. Oparła głowę o ramię szatyna i zamknęła oczy, kołysana przez jego kroki i rytm bicia serca. Chociaż wieczór był chłodny, nie było jej zimno. Dopóki będzie w pobliżu ukochanego, nigdy nie będzie jej zimno. *** Rozbudziła się nieco, kiedy znalazła się w bali pełnej gorącej wody. Jej mięśnie się rozluźniły, a ona westchnęła głęboko. Wreszcie mogła zmyć z siebie cały brud minionych dni. Poczuła znajome dłonie na ramionach, a później z tyłu głowy i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Czkawka, znalazłszy się za plecami dziewczyny, podciągnął rękawy i zaczął moczyć włosy dziewczyny. Jego palce delikatnie masowały jej skórę głowy i pozbywały się kurzu i sadzy z blond kosmyków. Astrid odchyliła głowę i zamknęła oczy, relaksując się. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że już wyczesał wszelki brud z włosów ukochanej, przeniósł dłonie na jej ramiona i kark, skąd spłukiwał pot i resztki krwi, pozostałe po opatrywaniu ran. Pomógł jej także dokładnie umyć dłonie i plecy i właściwie każdy skrawek jej ciała, na którym zauważył choćby mały defekt. A robił to w tak delikatny sposób, że dziewczynę przechodziły dreszcze. — Mogę cię teraz o coś zapytać? — przerwał ciszę nadal pracując. Astrid sennie uchyliła jedno oko. — Właśnie to zrobiłeś — zauważyła. Chłopak jednak ją zignorował. — Czy oni… Czy oni zrobili ci coś jeszcze? — zapytał, mając przed oczami obraz jej siniaków na brzuchu i szyi. Nie patrzył jej w oczy kiedy pytał, bał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Astrid poruszyła się niespokojnie. Poprawiła się delikatnie i usiadła stabilniej. Mając pewność, że nie przewróci się, sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy chłopaka i ujęła ją za policzek. On wzdrygnął się delikatnie, przez wilgoć na jej skórze. Po kilku sekundach dołożyła drugą rękę i uniosła jest głowę delikatnie, tak, aby popatrzył jej w oczy. — Nie zhańbili mnie — zapewniła dosadnie, aby nie musiała powtarzać. Czkawka ledwo zauważalnie wypuścił przez nozdrza wstrzymywane powietrze. — Dobrze — powiedział tylko. Właściwie brakło mu słów, aby opisać ulgę jaką odczuł po poznaniu odpowiedzi na nurtujące go od jakiegoś czasu pytanie. Blondynka pochyliła się nieco i łagodnie przyciągnęła do go siebie. Pocałowała go wolno i żarliwie, delikatnie poruszając ustami. Jakby tym gestem chciała mu przekazać uczucia jakimi go darzy, a także całą tęsknotę i radość, że jest tu z nim teraz. Czkawka nie pogłębiał pocałunku. Utrzymał jego tempo, również wkładając w niego swoje uczucia. Strach, ulgę i miłość. Przy okazji delektował się dotykiem jej dłoni na policzkach i smakiem jej warg. Nachylił się bardziej w jej stronę, opierając przedramiona o krawędź bali. Przerwał na trzy sekundy, aby zaczerpnąć oddechu, delikatnie przygryzając przy tym jej dolną wargę. Astrid przesunęła dłoń nieco na jego kark, a gdy poczuł jej palce za uchem i we włosach, przeszły go dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Woda w bali właściwie zdążyła już ostygnąć i blondynka zaczęła już nieco odczuwać chłód na ciele. Pomimo to, nie chciała przerywać, ponieważ ta chwila była dla niej znaczenie bardziej magiczna, niż jakakolwiek do tej pory. Szatyn jednak przycisnął ostatni raz swoje wargi do jej i bardzo powoli — bardzo niechętnie — oderwał się od niej. Zobaczyła, że jego oczy są nieco szklane, a uczucia w nich zawarte, tak niebywale wyraźne, sprawiły, że poczuła ścisk w gardle. I nagle spadło na nią coś w stylu poczucia winy, że nie okazuje mu swoich uczuć nieco częściej na co dzień. — Byłem przerażony. Przez cały czas — oznajmił. — Wiem — odparła, zgodnie z prawdą. — Wiem — powtórzyła. Musnęła nieznacznie opuszkiem palca jego sińce pod oczami. Chłopak sięgnął po ręcznik dla dziewczyny i pomógł jej wyjść z kąpieli, okrywając ją i łagodne ocierając. — Oboje potrzebujemy odpocząć — zauważył. Blondynka skinęła głową. Względnie sucha usiadła na łóżku i dała mu wytrzeć sobie włosy. Po tym jej plecy zostały opatrzone, i z małą pomocą, udało jej się założyć koszulę nocną. Ostrożnie położyła się na boku, twarzą w jego stronę. Ponieważ on sam czuł, że musi się odświeżyć, ucałował ją w czoło, a następnie udał się do pokoju łaziebnego wykonać niezbędne czynności. Kiedy wrócił, wycierając wilgotne kosmyki, Astrid już spała, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust przez sen. Szatyn ułożył się w jej stronę i przytulił do siebie jej dłoń, ucałowawszy ją wcześniej. Od jakiegoś czasu, oboje nareszcie spali dobrze. *** Czkawka wstał nieco później niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ słońce górowało już nad wioską. Nie miało to jednak najmniejszego znaczenia. Z powodu emocji jakie mu towarzyszyły przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, dzień odpoczynku wydawał się być jak najbardziej na miejscu. Teraz leżał na boku, opierając się na łokciu z dłonią pod głową i wpatrywał się w blondynkę, znajdującą się obok, która nadał spała. Przysłuchiwał się jej spokojnemu oddechowi i podziwiał jasną skórę i złote włosy w świetle promieni słonecznych. Pasma układały się falami pod jej głową na poduszce. Wziął jeden z nich i owinął sobie wokół palca kilka razy. Podziwiał swoją kobietę tak jak robił to codziennie, a przynajmniej do chwili zanim zniknęła. Ostrożnie, żeby jej jeszcze nie zbudzić, wysunął się spod okrycia. Uprzednio ubrawszy się, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do pokoju kuchennego, gdzie spotkał swoich przyjaciół. Podali mu późne śniadanie, które zjadł w pośpiechu i wyszedł z chaty. Dotarł do stajni, gdzie pomógł stajennemu nakarmić Szczerbatka. Smok nie mógł ustać w jednym miejscu, ciągle podskakiwał na łapach i patrzył wyczekująco na wikinga, ponieważ bardzo nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy wojowniczka będzie mogła go popieścić. Szatyn zaśmiał się. Astrid, pomimo tego, że była głodna — bardzo głodna — czuła się jak nowo narodzona i miała wrażenie, że mogłaby góry przenosić. Po tym jak się obudziła, zobaczyła, że jej partnera nie było obok. Nie miała jednak ochoty jeszcze wstawać i go szukać, stwierdziła natomiast, że jeszcze odrobina odpoczynku należy się jej. Dlatego zamknęła oczy i postanowiła się trochę zdrzemnąć przez parę minut, a później najeść do syta. Kiedy tak leżała, usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i czyjeś kroki. Właściwie była przekonana, że to wrócił Czkawka, żeby ją obudzić i zawołać na posiłek. Dlatego lekko zdziwiła się, gdy coś trąciło ją w dłoń i chuchnęło w twarz. Zaskoczona uchyliła jedno oko, a przed sobą ujrzała olbrzymią czarną głowę i wpatrujące się w nią ogromne zielone ślepia. Uśmiechnęła się sennie. — Cześć, Szczerbatku. Jak się masz, kolego? — zapytała. Gad trącił ją nosem, a ona zaśmiała się, wyciągnęła dłoń i podrapała go za uchem i pod brodą. Smok zachowywał się łagodnie, mimo ogromnej radości jaką odczuwał na widok swojej przyjaciółki. Podniosła się i usiadła, a Szczerbatek ułożył łeb na jej kolanach i mruczał zadowolony z pieszczot. — Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczy — wyjaśnił szatyn, stojący w progu drzwi i uśmiechający się delikatnie. — Też za tobą tęskniłam — zaśmiała się i poklepała zwierzaka. Chłopak podszedł do Astrid i ucałował ją w głowę na powitanie i zapytał o samopoczucie. Przyniósł ze sobą opatrunki, ponieważ te z przed nocy należało wymienić. Odklejał delikatnie kawałek po kawałku, aby nie podrażnić jej skóry ani otworzyć ran na nowo i przyjrzał się jej plecom. — Wygląda na to, że wszystko się zagoi. — zdiagnozował. Poczuła ukłucie w miejscu, gdzie ją dotknął, ale nie skarżyła się. I tak samo subtelnie jak odklejał bandaże, tak je wymienił. Były lekko nasączone różnymi miksturami, więc w powietrzu unosił się zapach ziół i alkoholu. Po tym Astrid wstała i odrzucając chęć pomocy chłopaka, ubrała się sama. Nie była kaleką i nie było potrzeby, żeby martwił się i przemęczał wyręczaniem jej we wszystkim. Zeszła na dół razem ze Szczerbatkiem, a Czkawka już na nich czekał. Zajęła miejsce przy stole i uśmiechnęła się na widok miski ciepłej zupy. Dużej miski zupy. Delektowała się smakiem, a chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko z uśmiechem, przyglądał się, opierając podbródek na dłoni. W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. — Astrid! Dobrze cię widzieć, jak się czujesz? — zapytał czarnowłosy, podchodząc do stołu. — Znacznie lepiej — odparła szczerze. — Dziękuję za wszystko — dodała, witając się z Eretem i Bjørnem. — Najważniejsze, że jesteś cała — przyznał mieszkaniec wyspy. — Czkawka — zwrócił się do wodza Berk. — Wszystko jest przygotowane — powiedział, zmieniając nieco ton głosu. Chłopak skinął głową i wstał ze swojego miejsca. — Przygotowane na co? — zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na każdego z mężczyzn po kolei. Czkawka zatrzymał się wpół kroku i odwrócił do ukochanej. — Wszystko jest w porządku, nie martw się — zapewnił ją. — Za niedługo wrócę. Szczerbatku, chodźmy — skinął w stronę smoka, a ten ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. — Czkawka? Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje! — zdenerwowała się nieco i podniosła z krzesła. Grzywka opadła jej na jedno oko. Zrobiła to zbyt szybko, przez co poczuła rwanie w plecach i, w związku z tym, piekący ból. Skrzywiła się. Szatyn podszedł do niej. — Astrid, proszę — zwrócił się do niej cicho, łagodnie, przyciskając dłoń do jej policzka. — Wrócę szybko, naprawdę. — przycisnął wargi do jej drugiego lica. — Wszystko ci opowiem, tylko nie chcę, żebyś tam ze mną szła. — Ale… — zaczęła, jednak on ucałował jej dłoń i wyszedł. Bjørn posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie, a potem drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. *** — Nie uważasz, że odrobinę przesadzasz? — zagaił Czkawkę Eret w drodze do miejsca, gdzie przetrzymywany był Ottar i jego załoga. — Właściwie Astrid mogłaby się nam przydać. Wiesz, dobrze jej idzie wyciąganie informacji z więźniów. — Przestań. Nie chcę, żeby się teraz denerwowała. — Wydaję mi się, że teraz będzie się denerwować znacznie bardziej — zauważył mężczyzna. Czkawka westchnął. Dotarli na miejsce, a Bjørn otworzył przed nimi drzwi. Stali przed długim ciemnym korytarzem, prowadzącym do wielu cel. Ich więźniowie znajdowali się w tych ostatnich, a pilnowało ich dwóch zwiadowców, dzięki którym, złoczyńcy tu trafili. W jednym z pomieszczeń znajdował się on — Ottar. W celi znajdowało się tylko drewniane krzesło, na którym siedział i do którego był przywiązany. Siedział z pochyloną głową, ale kiedy tylko usłyszał kroki zbliżających się ludzi, uniósł wzrok. Jego twarz zdobił półcień, który sprawił, że jego kpiący uśmiech wydawał się przerażający. — Wreszcie się spotykamy, Czkawko Halibucie Straszliwy Haddocku III — mruknął. Szatyn spiął się, a Szczerbatek poruszył niespokojnie i warknął. *** Astrid siedziała przed paleniskiem, ogrzewając się nieco. Denerwowała się, bo nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. I chociaż chłopak ją zapewniał, że nic złego się nie stanie, to przecież w przeszłości nierzadko wpadał w kłopoty. I jeszcze co Bjørn miał na myśli, patrząc na nią w ten sposób? Nie mając co robić i aby o tym nie myśleć, właśnie była w trakcie zaplatania włosów. Dodatkowo, towarzystwo zapewniał jej Sączysmark, który kręcił się gdzieś po domu. Przyszedł chwilkę po wyjściu chłopców i od tamtej pory ciągle nawijał, a blondynka niekoniecznie go słuchała. Teraz włączyła się na chwilę i zrozumiała, że przyjaciel opowiadał jej o ich wczorajszej akcji ratunkowej. — … i wtedy, ryp! Padł na ziemię, a zaraz przybiegł drugi! Więc ja go łokciem, bang! A potem kolanem, łup! I na koniec dłonią, ciach! I padli, frajerzy. Widziałem jak drżały im kolana, kiedy zobaczyli mnie i moje męskie muskuły, mówię ci, Astrid, haha! — ucałował swój biceps. — A chłopaki mi mówią: „świetnie Sączysmarku, jesteś taki męski, że tylko ty poradzisz sobie na przesłuchaniu ich”! I to powiedział mi Eret i razem ze mną naprężył swoje nieco mniej zaj****te bicepsy i krzyknął „Sączy! Sączy! Smark! Smark! Smar…” — To dlaczego teraz nie wyciągasz z nich informacji? — przerwała mu Astrid. — Kazałem im to zrobić, żeby móc dotrzymać tobie towarzystwa, słońce — odparł, jakby to było oczywiste. I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. — Czyli oni właśnie teraz się tym zajmują? — upewniła się. — Nie bój się, Mała, nie robią tego przecież pierwszy raz — rzucił od niechcenia. Tak, miał rację, ale… to spojrzenie. Czyżby Bjørn nie był po ich stronie? Nie, to niemożliwe. Był ich oddanym przyjacielem i sojusznikiem od paru lat. Więc może coś podejrzewał? — Smarku, czy wszyscy ludzie Ottara zostali złapani? — Wszyscy, którzy stanęli mi na drodze, skarbie. Czyli prawdopodobnie nie wszyscy. Niech to Thor trzaśnie! Czyżby byli w niebezpieczeństwie? Dokończyła warkocza, podniosła się, poprawiła pas, zapięty na talii, przepasający jej tunikę, którą dostała i ruszyła do chaty Bjørna, aby wziąć jakąś broń. Ku jej zdziwieniu, gdy otworzyła drzwi na zewnątrz, czekało tam na nią dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn. To nie oni byli w niebezpieczeństwie, ''zrozumiała, ''tylko ja. *** — Po co ci tyle niebieskiego oleandra na pokładzie? Co właściwie prowadzisz za interes, który przynosi aż tyle zysków? — padło pytanie. Co dziwne, przesłuchiwany był bardzo skłonny do rozmowy. — Nie ma co oszukiwać. — wzruszył ramionami. — Handluje smoczą skórą. Na czarnym rynku to bardzo pożądany materiał. Jeszcze ciepła, jest warta o wiele więcej. Nie wspominając o smoczej kości. — Jesteś potworem! — syknął szatyn. — Cóż, być może. Ale czasy są ciężkie, a przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi — odparł lekko. — W jakim celu uprowadziliście Astrid? — zapytał Eret, opierający się o ścianę z założonymi rękami, przechodząc do sedna sprawy. — To akurat wypadek przy pracy. Chcieliśmy tylko zdobyć informacje. Moi ludzie obserwowali jakiś czas waszą wyspę i wybrali odpowiedni cel, od którego łatwo dałoby się wyciągnąć informacje. Twoja kobieta była po prostu podobna. — Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. Szpadka. — W imieniu mojej załogi, jest nam niezmiernie przykro. — Żartujesz sobie? Myślisz, że tak zwyczajnie ujdzie ci płazem to jak potraktowałeś moją żonę? Żonę wodza Berk i jednego z głównych dowódców? — Astrid nie była jeszcze jego żoną ani władczynią Berk, ale szatyn pomyślał, że to wzmocni wagę jego słów. — Och, uwierz, że mogliśmy ją potraktować znacznie gorzej. — Ty… — zdenerwował się, ale Bjørn zatrzymał go dłonią. — Skoro wiedzieliście, że Astrid się wam nie przyda, dlaczego jej nie wypuściłeś? — zapytał blondyn. — To proste. Zbyt dużo wiedziała. Zastanawialiśmy się co z nią zrobić Być może chcielibyśmy za nią okupu, dlaczego by nie wykorzystać okazji? — Zapłacisz za wszystko co zrobiłeś! — Nie wątpię. Ale wierz mi, nie jestem dziś jedynym, który będzie za coś płacił. — uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Zniszczyliście mój interes. Wybaczcie, ale nie daliście mi wyboru. Nagle do lochów wpadł oddział ludzi Ottara. *** W chacie, gdzie się znajdowali, nie było żadnej broni. Chyba że do broni możemy zaliczyć nóż kuchenny czy tasak. Mając tylko te przedmioty do dyspozycji, Astrid miała niemały problem. Za każdym razem, kiedy odpierała atak zamachowca, plecy piekielnie ją bolały. Tkanina zaczęła się robić wilgotna, więc podejrzewała, że niektóre z ran ponownie się otworzyły. Dodatkowo zaczynała odczuwać zmęczenie, ponieważ jej organizm nie był w pełni zregenerowany. Dlatego napastnikowi udało się uderzyć ją kilka razy, czy popchnąć na mebel. Blondynka jednak nie poddawała się i bardziej unikała niż oddawała ciosy. Mimo to, dała radę drasnąć mężczyznę parę razy, a na jej tunice widniały ślady krwi. Nie była pewna czy to jej, czy jego. Sączysmarkowi wcale nie szło najlepiej, ale dość sprawnie. Walczył tak, jak zazwyczaj, starając się odwrócić uwagę wojownika. W tym czasie Hakokieł przyleciał pod chatę i powalił go, a następnie sięgnął ogonem do środka i wyciągnął walczącego z dziewczyną. Teraz mogła udać się do lochów, bo była pewna, że będą potrzebować jej pomocy. *** Właściwie walka szła im nie najgorzej. Do czasu, kiedy któryś z podwładnych uśpił Szczerbatka. Wtedy walka przybrała nieco inny obrót. Ogólnie w pomieszczeniu było bardzo mało miejsca, wszędzie wokół ktoś mógł kogoś zranić, a dodatkowo trzeba było mieć na oku Ottara oraz pilnować smoka, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Walczących z sekundy na sekundę robiło się coraz mniej. Mimo to, zaczynały ich boleć mięśnie od walki na bardzo krótkim dystansie, a każdego atakowały co najmniej dwie osoby w jednym czasie. Czkawka właśnie powalił swojego przeciwnika, a kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył napastnika, przygotowującego się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. To działo się przez ułamki sekund i jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zdąży podnieść broni aby się osłonić. Zacisnął powieki i lekko się skulił. A wtedy, nagle, atakujący padł na kolano, chwytając się za łydkę. Pod nim pojawiła się kałuża krwi, a z nogi wystawał nóż. Szatyn spojrzał przed siebie i ujrzał złotowłosą wojowniczkę. Stała w lekkim rozkroku na ugiętych kolanach, oddychała głęboko. Jej ręka była uniesiona i wyprostowana co wskazywało, że właśnie wykonała rzut. I to bardzo celny, jak zawsze. — Astrid, co ty tutaj robisz? — Biorę przykład z ciebie i nikogo nie słucham. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będę grzecznie czekać. — Nic ci się nie stało? — zapytał z troską, oglądając każdą część jej ciała. Chwycił ją za talię, a jego palce znalazły się na jej plecach. Zapiekło ją, więc się skrzywiła. — Bardzo boli? — zmartwił się. Blondynka w odpowiedzi chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała, pchnięta emocjami, ciesząca się, że zdążyła na czas. — Uparta ta twoja żona, Czkawko Haddocku. Teraz rozumiem, że na co dzień jest tak samo nieposłuszna, jak podczas niewoli — zakpił Ottar, o którym przez chwilę zapomnieli. Bjørn natychmiast go uciszył, policzkując. Astrid wyrwała się z objęć chłopaka, zabrała mu miecz, który trzymał w jednej z dłoni. Podeszła do więźnia i wlepiała w niego mordercze spojrzenie, a opadająca grzywka rzucała cień na jej twarz. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego i wyciągając rękę, przyłożyła ostrze do jego gardła. W tym momencie wydawało jej się, że nie zawahałaby się przeciąć mu krtani. — Nawet nie próbuj mnie zdenerwować — ostrzegła. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, ale było widać, jak przełyka ślinę. — Możemy się dogadać… — zaczął. — Mam złoto. Dużo złota. — Och, oczywiście, że zapłacisz. Przeznaczymy twoje fundusze na ratowanie kolejnych smoków, które chciałeś zabić. Ale na tym twoja kara z pewnością się nie skończy — rzucił Eret. — Jutro zostanie osądzony przez naszego wodza według smoczego prawa obowiązującego w całym Archipelagu. Zasugeruję dodatkowo pracę w stajniach — dodał Bjørn. — O tak, przyda nam się pomoc. Od pół roku na Berk pojawiło się parę setek nowych gadzich mieszkańców — zgodził się Czkawka. Astrid natomiast dalej mierzyła w niego mieczem, a w jej wnętrzu się gotowało. Praca w stajniach? On zasłużył na coś znacznie gorszego! Ottar przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na nią i chcąc zamaskować swój strach, spróbował uśmiechnąć się zawadiacko. — Astrid, ''skjønn1'''. Przepraszam za to, jak cię potraktowaliśmy. To była zwykła pomyłka. Blondynka nie wytrzymała i zaciśniętą pięścią uderzyła go. Pod wpływem uderzenia jego głowa obróciła się w bok, a policzek zrobił się mocno czerwony. Wściekła splunęła na niego. — Czyli to moja wina?! — wrzasnęła. Pchnęła nogą krzesło, które przewróciło się razem z mężczyzną. Jęknął, gdy zderzył się z podłogą i uderzył w głowę. Podeszła do niego i kopnęła go mocno w żebra, krzycząc przekleństwa w jego stronę. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I ''jeszcze. Czkawka zareagował szybko. Wyrwał jej broń z dłoni i zamknął w uścisku, aby ją powstrzymać. Mimo bólu, jaki odczuwała przez pozycję w jakiej się znajdowała, opanowała ją furia i nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, żeby przerwać. Rzucała się i machała nogami, aby uwolnić się z objęć chłopaka i móc kontynuować. — As, skarbie, uspokój się proszę. Nie możesz — próbował ją uspokoić. — Jesteś szalona! — jęczał Ottar. — Ja jestem?! — bardziej się denerwowała, odciągana przez chłopaka od celi. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, chłopak puścił ją i obrócił w swoją stronę, chwyciwszy za ramiona. — Astrid, jeżeli pobijesz go do nieprzytomności, kiedy jest bezbronny, nie będziesz wcale lepsza od niego. Wiesz o tym. Wiedziała, ale zemsta wydawała się jej bardzo kusząca. — Chciałabym, żeby cierpiał tak samo jak ja. Bo gdybym okazała się odpowiednią osobą do wyciągnięcia informacji, mogliby mnie potraktować znacznie gorzej. A każdy mógł się znaleźć na moim miejscu, rozumiesz? Mogliby skrzywdzić kogokolwiek. Kto wie, czy już nie mają życia jakichś osób za uszami. Szatyn westchnął. To co mówiła dziewczyna było oczywiste i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. On też chciał, aby łowca został odpowiednio ukarany, nie mógł jednak sięgnąć po tak brutalnie metody, ponieważ wtedy stałby się taki sam jak on. Ułożył dłoń z tyłu głowy Astrid i przyciągnął ją do siebie, chowając jej twarz w swoim ramieniu. On sam ukrył swój nos w jej włosach. — Bili mnie — szepnęła. Wodza Berk przeszły dreszcze. — Tępymi narzędziami, byleby tylko siniaki były jak najbardziej fioletowe i bolesne. Podpalali mi skórę rozgrzanym węglem — wymieniała dalej. — Biczowali, żeby wyciągnąć informacje. — chłopak teraz już wiedział, skąd tak poważne obrażenia na jej plecach. — I kiedy zrozumieli, że porwali złą osobę, zostawili mnie, i co jakiś czas osłabiali jakąś miksturą. Ledwo miałam siłę, żeby unieść łyżkę… Powiedziałam, że mnie nie zhańbili i to prawda, ale… czasem wypili za dużo. Lubili sobie ze mnie pokpić, albo… dotykać. — głos się jej zachwiał. — Czułam się brudna i czułam ich dłonie jeszcze przez długie godziny. Nie byłam w stanie ich powstrzymać i ciągle miałam wrażenie, że robię coś złego, mimo że to nie była moja wina. — objęła go rękoma i ścisnęła mocno. — Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyb… — Jesteś bardzo dzielna, Astrid. Najdzielniejsza. — przerwał jej. — Już po wszystkim. Obiecuję ci, że Ottar dostanie karę na jaką w pełni zasłuży i już nikogo nigdy nie skrzywdzi. — odchylił się delikatnie i uniósł jej twarz. Zatopił się w jej spojrzeniu. Nachylił się i złączył ich wargi w subtelnym, delikatnym i łagodnym pocałunku, chcąc ją uspokoić i zapewnić, że zawsze będzie obok niej. Na dobre i na złe. Zawsze będzie Czkawka i Astrid, przypomniał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i dosadnie dodał: — I już nigdy więcej nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. ---- 1 Skjønn — norw. piękna Tjaa... zakończenie chyba zepsułam ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. W każdym razie nie gryzę i zapraszam do komentowania! ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania